happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Dolly/Trivia
Trivia *This is the last episode of the DVD Third Strike Volume. *This is one of the few episodes where a character survives briefly after having his or her vital organs removed. *This is one of the four episodes so far where Disco Bear's theme song can be heard. The others are Blind Date, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Stayin' Alive. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *This is one of the five episodes not to have a closing iris at the end, the others being Idol Curiosity, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Double Whammy Part I. *This was Dana Belben's last time voicing Cub. *The birds that fell from the trees could have died because of the idol or a joke regarding Petunia's skunk-like qualities. *Cub's scream was reused from It's a Snap and is reused again in Class Act. *This is one of the few episodes to have a characters corpse resemble an apple. The other times are with Cuddles in A Hole Lotta Love, Nutty in Party Animal, and Mime in Brake the Cycle. *This is the first and only episode to have Petunia kill as a starring character. **In the Blurb version, they made a reference to it by this line: "and he's seen Happy Tree Friends before", meaning that it appeared first in that episode. *This is one of the ten season 2 episodes that don't have a quick shot moment, the others are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Class Act, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Better Off Bread, Water Way to Go, The Way You Make Me Wheel, Stealing the Spotlight, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, and Suck It Up. *This is the first episode to no longer use the "Mondo" watermark. *This is the first episode where Petunia killed someone (indirectly). Her kills are ironic, however, because her first kill (Cub) has the same actresses as her, and her second kill (Disco Bear) is simply someone she is not fond of. However, she didn't seem to witness either dying. **Most ironically, her kills (which are both bears) might have something to do with the teddy bear she dropped when she swapped it with the Idol. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Petunia's injury before death. *If one listens closely, Disco Bear's pants rip when he does the splits. *When Petunia was about to sleep and was relaxing, her relaxing voice was the same voice in Eyes Cold Lemonade when the episode started. *When Petunia screamed after she found out that her heart is impaled by a spring of her mattress, she screamed exactly like Giggles in Snow What? That's What!, but the pitch of Petunia's voice is lower than Giggles's voice in that episode. Cultural References *The episode is named after the 1964 musical called Hello, Dolly! *The moral means that the attractive external appearance of something is not a reliable indication of its true nature. Superlatives *Petunia's death is similar to Flaky's injury before death in Take Your Seat. Continuity *The same teddy bear in the beginning of this episode is used in an earlier episode, Pitchin' Impossible. Production Notes *This was the last episode to use Macromedia Flash MX (which rendered the episodes in a stop-motion manner). The animators then decided to use Toon Boom to fix the rendering of the episodes and create new character animation, stunning backgrounds, and perfect visual effects. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia